1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in game apparatus, and more particularly to a novel game grille having a multi-level construction for competitive play with dice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the best references on board and table games is a book "BOARD AND TABLE GAMES FROM MANY CIVILIZATIONS", by R. C. Bell, Dover Publications, Inc. Games are divided into a variety of types of board and table games including race games, war games, positional games, dice games, dominoes, etc. Some board games involve the movement of pieces around various types of tracks or paths in accordance with the operation of chance devices such as dice. Other board games, such as checkers or chess, involve the movement of playing pieces according to the rules of the game.
Board games involving the use of chance devices usually have a large element of chance in the play of the game. Games in which pieces are moved strictly according to the rules of play are either games which are largely of skill or games which are fatalistic, i.e. the winning or losing of the game is determined by which player starts. The use of dice in various types of games is well known and there are chance games using dice ranging from the use of a single die through the use of two or three dice up to games utilizing a very large number of dice. In all of these games, however, the use of dice is strictly as a means for producing a chance result. The use of dice as playing pieces in games which are strictly of skill does not appear to be known.